


Your's ever

by Shintaro_Asaka



Category: AKB48
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shintaro_Asaka/pseuds/Shintaro_Asaka
Summary: “永远属于你...也就是说，你弟弟的肉体，永远都归属于哈迪斯陛下所有。”——《圣斗士星矢 冥王哈迪斯冥界篇 后章》





	1. 海境

 

村山走到赤松石砌成的窗边，思恋地望着海湾。

这里远离宴会的灯火通明，是整座海境王宫最清净的一处高塔。村山甚至可以听见红袍僧点燃夜火时含混的祷词，以及高墙外孩童玩耍的笑闹喧哗。就在那一刹那，她甚至希望自己能扔下颈上沉重的月长石项链，在外面和他们一起赤足嬉戏，不必考虑家族，领地，还有她刚刚到来的婚讯。

 

半个时辰之前，她还在嘈杂的舞会上满心担忧地望着自己的姐姐们，生怕来自不知哪个地方的轻佻的贵族将递给挽着金荆棘的她们金枝的玫瑰（这在海境代表着不可反悔的求婚）可是转眼之间，她也成为了将远离故土的新娘。

 

海境之地一向与世无争。

这里是温暖洋流每年的必经之地，海水带来盛大的渔汛和丰沛的水汽；北部长夏的原野里葡萄与苹果挂满枝头，渔民的船舱里永远贮满新鲜的结实的渔网，码头的猫儿们从未担心过会饿着肚子——但是今年不同。

倘若诸神慈悲，或许还会赐给我们一个温暖的秋季和丰盛的收获，让我们能在即将来临的寒冬之前做好准备，但是——

 

海冰在本该炎热的叶月中仍未融化消退，冰冷的海水阻碍的鱼群的洄游，接之而来是歉收，田野间作物枯萎，果实瘠薄——然后是饥饿，和逃难的人群。海境的领主逼不得已接受了背离中京的叛军领袖的提议，用叛军所匮乏的盐换取兵力以镇压在苦厄中暴动的人民——尽管中京的王已经沉睡了二十年，但是又有什么能够瞒得过中京的人呢？

 

（这样算来，王的兄长作为总管接管一切，也已经有着十七年的时间了。）

 

瞧吧，村山苦笑起来。我们因着海洋的庇佑而保持中立，并不参加中京与边界的争斗，但是我们仍然躲不过命运，这一切与战争有关的命运。

 

人民饥寒交迫，流离失所，而领主的家眷也不曾例外，只不过名头要好听一点儿——她们将成为别人的不受宠幸的新娘。

 

 

 

//

村山又一次梦见那次宴会。

旋转的裙撑与裙摆，托着鼻烟壶的年轻贵族，她的愁容满面的父亲，挽着金荆棘的姐姐们。

 

 

还有——中京的白色乌鸦在海境为领主的女儿们招亲的宴会上飞抵。

 

它优雅地在人群的上空盘旋了一圈，然后若无其事地在领主的权杖上落脚，嘈杂的宴会顿时一片死寂。

 

她看见父亲颤抖着手解下那封信。

 

“不要打开——”村山用尽全力想发出声音，但是没有人注意，她不要再一次听到那封信，或者说如果可以阻止的话——

 

“不，不要——”

她从梦境中惊醒。

 

 

额间的发丝被冷汗浸透了。村山松一口气，发现修女峯岸正坐在床边的便椅上，担忧地望着她。座钟在银白色的月光下安详地咔哒咔哒运转着。

 

“孩子，你睡不好。”峯岸用温厚的手掌握住村山在被子外面的手。

村山鼻子一酸，坐起身扑到峯岸的怀里。

“老妈妈，我害怕。”酸楚的和害怕的情绪一瞬间就爆发，让村山无所适从，眼泪大颗大颗地掉在峯岸的肩膀上。洇湿了一小片。

 

“女人总是要嫁人的。”峯岸轻轻地抚摸着村山颤抖的后背。“每个女人都会经历的。”

 

峯岸叹一口气，拥紧村山，轻轻地摇晃起来，好像在安慰怀里受惊的小小羊羔。

“ **每个女人都会经历的** 。”峯岸喃喃地重复着。

 

 

 

“但是我是要嫁往中京。”那里那么远，远离家人，还有关于海洋的一切。我甚至连要嫁的人也不曾见过。

 

“不要怕，傻孩子。冈田家会成为你新的家，小姐会在那里遇见小姐的爱人。”

 

那不是我的爱人。他是一个讨厌的花花公子。

村山奢求过爱情。那是从小姐们的藏书中读到过的爱情。金发的王子大多都高大又英俊。他骑着白马撞见要被逼迫着嫁人的好小姐，他英雄救美，他们相爱，然后许下诺言共度一生。

 

做个好小姐，然后做个好新娘。峯岸继续安抚着村山，直到怀里温热的颤抖渐渐平复。“不要担心这里——小姐的父亲和母亲都有人照顾，我也会好好儿地等小姐回来的。 **我们都会** 。”

 

“可能到时候小姐就会领着自己的小孩，可能是两个小孩——”峯岸努力笑着，声音却酸楚起来，注视着从怀里抬起头的村山湿润发红的眼睛——

 

“诸神保佑，希望我能活到看见小姐回来的那一天——”峯岸亲吻着村山的指尖。

 

                                          

人们往往将信仰交付诸神。

 

**有欲望的苛求索取，蒙难的祈求救助，狂热者祈求热与力，孤独者祈求安慰。**

但是命运是如此庞大之物，横亘人间的每一个清晨。

其伟大不需言说，但有限生命和无限渺小的人类不曾理解，使穹苍，上帝，神明冠诸其上。

 

 

“小姐，晚安。”

峯岸背过身去，偷偷用衣角拭去眼角的泪滴。

 

 


	2. 兔

转眼之间村山已经离开海境一个月有余。

 

远离海洋前往内陆，不仅仅意味着远离海洋的温暖和潮湿，还意味着离开海境无数嶙峋的怪石和垂直的断崖，遇见拔地而起的古木树林，遇见广袤的平原之中宽阔笔直的行道，村山注意到路边已经逐渐有着贝粉色和淡黄色的雏菊开放。

 

他们穿过果园和金黄色的麦田，被篱笆围起的沉静的小村庄，牧羊人驱赶着他的羊，就好像驱赶着绿色丝绒上滚动的白色小蛋糕。

 

随从的侍女山根年纪还小，等到村山注意到的时候，早就如同脱笼的鸟与侍卫打成一片。

毕竟是小孩子。村山想。

 

等到现在，村山已经习惯于在休息时离开憋闷的马车，歇息在夜间驻营休息的卫兵队燃起的熊熊篝火旁，空气中弥漫着火椒、肉桂和甜檬与苦米酒等香料的馨香气息。护卫几乎都坐在远处，时而在这里能听到他们爽朗的大笑。

 

起初卫兵都因为村山的身份而缄默不语，而现在村山在山根狐假虎威的要挟下已经能够和几个胆大的孩子稍微寒暄几句。

 

护卫的横山来自海境的北部青森，那里盛产果实和谷物。看着眼前因为头盔过于宽大而时不时滑落，手忙脚乱地整理的横山，村山没有来由地想起红色的圆圆的苹果的果实。

 

村山偶尔能从他因为紧张而磕磕巴巴的语句中得到一点儿流窜于海境之外的奇闻异事。

 

从极北部多斯克地区假装被平民绑在木柱上，却享受着的焚烧的温热和刺痒的男巫，到西南部异变的食人植物，甚至是穆雷雅地区绣工的苦难命运和种植园贵族在几十个纪年之前挑选奴隶的标准，当然，也免不了——

 

冈田家。

 

 

 

即便冈田家作为受王庇佑的四族之一常驻中京，村山其实还不是很了解冈田家的事，虽然少女的矜持使得村山并不方便询问太多，但是山根就不，她像活泼地过头的小鸟儿，围住横山叽叽喳喳地问。

 

就像现在，或许我们应该稍微竖起耳朵。

 

“熊，狐狸，绿乌鸦，”横山掰着指头回想。还有——

“ **兔。** ”村山提醒他。

“是的。是 **弗尔的灰兔** ，小姐。”横山一拍脑门儿，结果头盔又一次滑落，在他的肩上晃荡着。

 

“是冈田家的守护神。”

 

海境的国民崇敬海洋，大多敬奉海神而不是守护神，但是这种东西，村山多少是听过的。

中京的盾牌徽章上就刻印着四大家族的守护神，从四周向中心，簇拥着镶嵌在盾牌正中代表王的青玉。

 

“冈田家一向与山本一家交好——”横山故作神秘地压低声线。“就是守护神是绿乌鸦的家族的那个山本。”

 

“但是不知为何，等到冈田家的少爷正式接管冈田家之后，”横山小心翼翼地左看看右看看，他带着少年人的稚嫩的声线装作老成地压低“ 却正式宣布不再往来了。”

 

关于这种家族之间往来的消息，村山其实并没有兴趣听太多。人际关系就想一张错综复杂的网，少女时代能够安心地躲在父母和姐姐身后无形中避免了面对阿谀奉承的尴尬，却也没在婚礼到来之前练出什么技巧，能说出让所有人都舒服的甜蜜的话儿来。

 

就像现在。

 

可能是横山的过于喋喋不休，远处有人打断了他的话。

 

“ **比起弱小的灰兔子，其实绿乌鸦更适合他们，冈田一族** 。”

 

那是个阴森的大块头，他浓密的胡须遮盖住了他不屑地微微笑起来的嘴唇。

 

 

“观赏的鸟儿。笼中之鸟。”

 

横山被噎住了。涨红的脸也圆圆的。村山想。奇怪的发式让他看起来并不像是一个严肃的护卫士，反倒更像偷着穿了父亲铠甲的少年。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

队列靠近城堡时，横山呼唤掌旗手骑到护城河边招呼塔楼里的卫兵。“冈田大人的居城。我们马上就要到了。村山小姐可以看看上面。”在安顿好了一切之后，横山说。

 

 

 

村山掀开帘幕向外看，中京的城墙在阳光下闪着晶莹的白光。那是洁白的平光石，表面一尘不染，无从想象这里经历过最危险的一次叛乱，中京的王几乎在那次平乱中战死，距今沉睡已经二十余年。

 

她已经无从想象书中记载的的叛军首级挂满城墙的场面，但仍不禁浑身颤抖。正午的阳光直射在城墙上，城墙上无数光点冰冷地闪耀着，如同无数折射人心的剖面的眼。

 

 

村山见到这居城中的第一个人是早坂。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 婚礼

他穿着黑天鹅绒的礼服，却敞开白绸衬衫上最上的三颗纽扣，露出漂亮的锁骨。黑色的袖子边儿用银线绣着一只雄兔，袖扣上的紫色宝石有鸽子蛋那么大。

 

但是与洒脱的着装不同。作为跟随冈田一家已经十几代的的管家早坂一族，紬先生显然精干又值得信赖。以至于在完成了中京那套过于繁琐的礼节程式之后，进行婚礼最后的梳妆之时，村山恍然之间还以为自己身处于颠簸的通往中京的马车上，路程还远，山水还长。

 

最后的仪式即将开始。

在村山怔忡之时，侍女已经将艾菊，白束和鼠尾草制成的染膏从村山的指甲上剥离，于是它们变成了漂亮的淡紫色，并且比平常稍稍柔软，更利于被修成漂亮的边缘。村山的长发被分出纤细的两绺扎成两束，被蛋清，香膏与蜜揉洗过的的发丝被生铁稍稍熨烫，在尾部漂亮地弯曲着。

 

侍女为她搽上产于森祝之地的花草提纯出的精油。在村山的手腕，背脊，下腹和足底轻触一抹；接着为她穿上备好的绸制内衣，衬胸，束腰，两个侍女交叠着扎紧腰间的绑带，那是最软的轻绸与密尔蕾丝交错而织，在腰窝处盈盈下落。

 

帘幕拉开，村山第一次看见即将成为新娘的自己。

村山眨眨眼睛，镜中的人也眨眨眼睛。她深吸一口气，抿着唇露出一个笑容，调整了一下自己的情绪。

 

她在婚礼之前的夜里辗转难眠。

村山其实并没有完全对冈田一无所知。或者从某些程度上比山根知道的更多。

 

 

或者见到更多。

 

和海境一样，中京将要结婚的双方之间会尽量避免见面，尽管冈田的居城难以想象地庞大，不过这并不能阻止两天之前，村山从高层阁楼的翡石窗台往下望，看见属于主人的马车在远处的前廊花园之前停住，早坂戴着自己的白丝手套，接下怀中抱着女孩的主人的手杖。

 

那个女孩在冈田怀里，信赖地仰望着他，眸子湿湿的， **仿佛在寻求一个吻** 。

 

 

 

 

 

村山的脑子在嗡嗡地晕眩。

直到在乐队轻柔的协奏曲中走过红毯，直到和冈田的手握紧同一只甜橙香槟，直到在众人的注视下相对凝望。

 

直到红衣主教放下手中的虹彩水晶。

“在此，在诸神和世人的见证下，”主教手持权杖朗声道，

 

“我 **庄严宣布** ，冈田一族的长子和村山一族的女儿结为夫妻，从今以后，他们是一个躯体，一个心灵，一个魂魄，直到永远。任何干涉他们婚姻的人都将受诸神的雷霆之怒”

 

冈田曲身向村山伸出手。

 

那是村山 **第一次** 与人接吻。

 

在整个大陆，不论是海境，中京还是边境，人们用吻来缔结誓言。

就像教父亲吻刚刚受洗的教子的额头，就像友人在七叶树下亲吻彼此的手心——

就像爱人在婚礼上亲吻彼此的唇。

 

她闭上眼睛，循着冈田的气息抬起下颌。

在双唇相触的时刻她轻轻衔住他薄薄的下唇。其力之轻犹如衔住一枚薄薄的花片。村山甚至在碰触的瞬间产生了某种怔忡，她甚至不敢相信她已经与他缔结誓言，但是——

 

我们无法选择命运，但必须履行职责。

 

经由这一吻，向你献出我的爱意和忠诚，愿你成为我的夫君和依靠。

“瞧着吧，即使是海境的女儿，也能成为中京贵族的好新娘。”村山在心里发誓。

 

 

但是这个吻远没结束，这是她所没能料到的。

 

他温热的上唇带着不可退却的热与力撞在她的唇上，就像他温热的上唇撞到了她的心脏。村山本就紧闭的气息一下子就紧窒起来。她在冈田的怀里一震，然后微微地抖颤。

 

比起人们对新生的事物产生恐惧，倒不如说人们在对未知产生恐惧。

眼帘下的那是迷眩的深紫，幻像在那里跳跃，湮灭，交缠又分散；奇妙，恐怖又诱人。就像一枚龙蛋，破壳之时才知晓是死亡的呼啸还是新生的喜悦。

 

 

**从这个吻开始，你将成为我的命运。**

 

 

 

 

 

05

比起边境的婚事过于热情，野蛮和凶残（从日出到日落，新郎至少要为新娘杀死三个抢亲者），中京的婚事未免和平得过了头，至少是在白天。

 

 

或许他丰盛的情事经验也是好事。村山决定把一切都留到本番的时候这样想。

冈田用吻使她顾不及这无星之夜。

 

她开始变红和发烫，却不单单是因为他的抚摸和眼下赤裸的情境。新人的酒樽里总是要放点儿什么的。

 

他的指尖白皙又圆润，又出奇地温柔。轻轻滑过她肌肤的时候带来一阵奇异的冰冷的震悚。她很害怕接下来会发生的事，但她等了好久，什么也没发生。

 

又过了一会儿，他开始抚摸她。起初非常轻微，然后稍稍用力。她可以感觉出他的渴望，于是她在他炽热的目光里抖颤。

欲望是有形的。像最轻最轻的蛛丝，有新鲜的粘度。她僵住，目光躲闪，窘迫又徒劳地握紧他的手肘。他爱抚她的脸颊，沿着她柔软又白皙的耳廓，用食指开始轻轻地抚弄她的唇。

 

然后他开始吮吻她。

村山在接吻的半是眩晕的时刻用舌尖发现冈田有一颗锐利的犬齿，而她自己并不知道如何在冈田舔舐她那颗形状并不漂亮的短短的犬齿的边缘时如何呼吸。她快要窒息，但却被追着索取——

 

我快不能承受——村山在缺氧的眩晕中微微地挣扎，想要稍微暂停，但是——

 

令村山羞窘至死的事情发生了。他停了下来。

 

她低头，后知后觉地发现朝向他的，自己裸露的胸口。那是漂亮的尖锥形，半只偷偷地从胸衣里面跑出来，仿佛已经向他勾出小小的，硬硬的手指尖。

 

天哪。村山的脑子乱成一团。

 

该怎么办？

 

可能这就是令人难堪之处。

村山被情欲激得全身赤红，眼眶泛泪，而冈田眼眸沉静得如同沙漠里沉静的泉，他天真，又身处欲望其外，犹如上古雕塑家刻刀下的穆拉赫，那个头戴桂枝，裸身又懵懂不识世事的少年。

 

 

**你要吗？**

他用琥珀色的，漂亮的眸子问。连带着享受她此时的身体。

 

 

 

过于害羞而无法回答的村山只能把自己埋向他的怀里作为回答。

 

 

 

 


	4. 藏书塔

 

村山在睡梦中模模糊糊感觉到脸上有什么东西在滑动。

我一定是在海境，在自己的床上。村山想。又是姐姐在拿羽毛笔在画我的脸。

 

“不要闹。”村山转向了相反的方向。企图逃避被恶作剧的命运。

 

可能是由于村山绵软的抗议过于可爱，梦境那边的人轻轻地笑出来。

 

 

 

这笑声使得村山打了一个激灵，从梦中惊醒。

赤裸的全身与被褥接触的感觉过于真实又陌生，还有旁边的——他。

身体苏醒的时刻尴尬与羞涩也一起苏醒；虽然行为未曾相处，言语未曾熟悉，但是身体已经至近又深刻。

 

更何况这曼妙的晨光里是多么适合一个亲吻。

 

他 **熟识情欲** 。村山在他漫长的亲吻里脑子里突然掠过这个讨厌的想法。然而她马上就没法去想别的。因为他已经撬开她的嘴唇，用舌尖舔舐她的舌根，然后是犬齿的齿缘。灵活地填满她的口腔。

 

村山唯一能做的只有在他的吻里颤抖。

我不能呼吸了。村山双手握住他赤裸的上臂，在他赤裸的怀抱里扭动起来，想把自己推到后面去。

 

那里的肌肉很柔软。村山面红耳赤地想到昨晚咬住的漂亮的肌肉线条。

——在吃痛的时候他稍稍暂停，在村山耳边克制地喘息，或者是知道这海浪前后摇荡已经如此之急，海神暂且歉意地微笑，只是——稍微等待她在他身上缓慢地渗出潮湿又粘稠的盐。

 

**她锁骨往上和肚脐以下都温热地含吮着他。**

 

 

 

事实证明一定要在美人计面前保持冷静。

 

等到村山晕晕乎乎地意识到这个吻已经结束，咻咻地闭着眼喘着粗气的时候，冈田已经转而对她白皙的肩头产生了浓厚的兴趣。

 

她上臂的上部，那是少女柔软的臂膊。然后连着她的肩膀。她那里的肌肤上落了一颗痣，柔嫩得像是绸缎。

 

 

 

他埋在那里深嗅，然后用鼻尖儿磨蹭，然后用舌尖温热地舔吻。

 

就像已经吃饱肚子的大型猫科动物，游刃有余地玩弄无法逃脱的猎物来获得乐趣一样。

 

 

“不要。”

村山感觉自己的双腿简直已经不是她的，变成了酸软的白萝卜。出于羞涩和已经不能承受，她不甚熟练地在他的怀抱里蹬腿。却很快被反制住了。

他探过身来。在光里笼罩住她。慢慢地。

 

村山眼睛紧闭，脸上发热，心脏咚咚地跳，但是——

冈田只是轻轻地亲吻了她的鼻尖。

 

她睁开眼，就看见冈田就在清晨金色的阳光里勾起唇角，眯着眼笑起来的样子。

阳光折射在他漆黑的，凌乱的短发里，村山几乎要在那里看到光折射出的彩虹。

 

“谢谢款待，我的好夫人。”他琥珀色的瞳孔都因为这个满足的微笑而微微地缩紧，隐没在他又黑又长的睫毛里。

 

“我很愉快，并希望昨天晚上我也令你很愉快。”他的笑容就像罗勒叶沙拉上点缀的小番茄一样可恶。“我觉得你也这么认为。”

 

现在羞窘的村山只想狠狠地掐住冈田的腰然后使劲扭个圈儿。

 

 

 

//

冈田的婚假少的可怜。

比起村山在婚前对自己婚后生活的一切设想，现实的婚姻生活让她仿佛又一次回到了海境的时光：在城堡里无数次经过熟悉的长廊与花园，走到熟悉的圆桌前享用下午茶——可能是苏丽红茶配淡奶油，还有做工精巧的杏仁坚果蛋糕和柠檬可颂——每一天都与前一天的生活别无两致。

 

好在这里足够陌生，又相当宽阔，仅就冈田的主寝宫而言，它坐落在整座建筑群的西南角，有一百个银铸门框的房间，全大理石的门厅通往广阔的长廊。

甚至比得上海境王宫建筑里最为雄伟的议事宫。

 

但是与海境面朝南部海洋的建筑格局不同，甚至与冈田居城里的另外一座行宫广阔明亮的廊厅不同；冈田寝宫的主廊厅是东西走向，这让正午酷烈的阳光远离了两壁挂满的肖像。

有些肖像甚至被浓厚的黑绸遮盖，有点儿阴气森森的。

 

村山倒是很喜欢流连在整座廊厅。从早坂那里得知，这里是历任冈田家族人肖像悬挂的地方。最古老的镀金紫叶樟木相框已有近四百年的跨度，但其色泽和厚重仍一如往昔。

 

同样是中京的四大贵族之一，冈田一族似乎比起其他家族而言更受王的宠爱。除了冈田一族，其他家族多少都有着因与边境勾结而放逐在外的经历，但是冈田一族——即使是二十余年之前王处在同时被多个家族背叛的危机时刻，都一直随侍在王的身边。

 

村山穿过廊厅。她走在历代冈田族人的目光中间，足音在偌大的空间中回荡。她又一次在年代最近的那幅画前停住了。

 

 

“这是少爷一家的肖像画。”

早坂在她身后。不带感情的语调和过于笔直的身形使他仿佛一尊走动的冰冷大理石雕像。

 

一个 **五口之家** 。

 

那时候的冈田还蓄着一头黑色的柔顺长发，他承袭了母亲的白皙肤色和琥珀色眼眸，那眼眸如同夏日树林中温顺的雌鹿（和他襁褓中的妹妹一样），比起父亲的威严有力，他看起来格外纤弱，连唇色都要苍白几分。

小小的冈田在整幅肖像的左面柔和地微笑着，望着画面右侧骑着木马的孩童。

 

但木马上该是绘着另外一个男孩的地方，却好像遭到了恶意破坏一般，被刀刮去留下来大片的空白。

 

 

 

“这是冈田家的禁忌，”早坂顿了一下。“但是少爷向我提起如果小姐询问缘由可以告知。”

 

“是已经死去的少爷的弟弟。”他面无表情，仿佛在上报今天的账目一样平常。

 

 

 

//

虽然村山自得其乐，但是时间过去多少也有些无聊。曾经厌烦的在海境王宫中接受各个王公贵族的觐见与寒暄，现在想来都多少有些亲切，以至于村山甚至怀疑这城堡除了主人，女侍与卫队，只有早坂一个人可供聊天。

 

早坂建议村山到居城东部的藏书塔看看。

 

那是冈田居城中一座纤细的高塔，高耸的砖墙上爬满翠绿的长春藤。在外观看来，这里平凡又普通，沉默地坐落着，如同这居城中随处可见的雄兔家徽般让人难以注意——

 

但藏书塔的内部足以让村山惊讶。

 

她面前是一座座高大的木书架，其高大直到塔顶的上缘，架上堆满了皮面装订的书籍，以及一箱一箱的古老卷册。看起来是古老的地图和航海志的轴筒罗列在箱子里，空气里弥漫着保存纸张所用的樟木球和书籍皮封的味道。

 

从艰难晦涩的《国政理论》，《中京主要贵族之世家谱系与历史（内附关于许多爵爷夫人和他们子女的描述）》到《十二世纪的龙族与其产地》《大陆北部的蛇类分布》，《照顾好你的龙——龙蛋的孵化》还有吟游诗人的七国传说和歌谣。

 

在某处有一盏油灯，微弱的黄光从书堆中渗透出来。这里到处都是书籍，卷册和古老的文字记录，为防万一，村山吹熄了手中蜡烛，跟随灯光，在书架中辗转穿梭。

 

村山仿佛在这里经历一场孩童的冒险。

她拨乱书籍的脊尺（那是标志书籍位置用的），把紫色鳞状封皮的书籍插到棕色皮封的开头去，让烹饪学的书籍和饲养畜类的书籍相邻。

 

——令村山不能理解的是，这里甚至还有解剖学和灵魂学的分类，村山试着翻开了一本，但却被肌肉和器官赤裸裸的纵剖面吓到了。她猛地把那本厚重的典册合上，却从中掉出了一本薄册。

 

锈蚀的装订线和落满尘灰的笔记封面都昭示着它有点儿年头了。

这本书出生的时候，可能目前这世上的人都还没有出生呢。村山想。

 

她翻开它，却发现这是一本小小的绘本。

图案是由翠绿色的墨水绘制，虽然因为年岁而稍微褪色，但村山还是可以看出绘图者藉由这简单的近乎拙劣的画在讲述一个什么样的故事。

 

为了营救失去意识的旅人，大熊抓来新鲜的鱼 ，狐狸偷来葡萄，鸟淋湿羽毛带来水——

而弱小的兔子什么也没找到， **兔子跳进了火堆** 。

 

村山饶有兴味地对着蜡烛看纸上那只画工粗糙的鸟。可能当时并没有像弗拉基米尔那样的画师天才，以至于最拙劣的画工都能填饱肚子：它的羽毛被大片的翠绿阴影覆盖——那鸟的脚爪上甚至有五个指尖。

 

是看过很多遍的骗小孩儿的童话。村山失去了兴趣，打算把那本书插回原位。连着那本薄册。

 

但是那灵魂学的典册太过笨重，在放回的时候远没有抽出来那么容易，村山站在便梯上，踮起自己的脚尖儿托着那本书——但是那书的边缘却好像在与村山作对，在书架的边缘划来划去——

 

她的背后一热，又一凉。她僵在了空中——那是一只修长的手，从后面推着她的，极其轻松地就让那本书站立到它原有的队伍里去了。

 

 

是早坂。

 

“ **少爷已经在下面等您很久了** 。”早坂退后一步，恭敬地一躬到底。

 

糟了。村山想。那是冈田与她在一周之前约好的事情，于是她连忙挽起裙摆，加快脚步走下环绕藏书塔那一级级陡峭的螺旋梯。

 

她并没有看见早坂抽出那本薄册，厌恶地扔进了壁炉里。


	5. 山本

 

 

“在宫里闲逛的时候， **主管** 给我看了你哥哥的信。”山本用指尖儿托起透明的茶盏，眯着眼看着跪伏在地上的太田。

 

“我猜你的哥哥对于主管指给他的妻子非常满意。”山本笑起来，优雅地将右腿微微抬起放在左腿上。纱质的长裙从下往上颜色从浅紫往深紫，垂坠着白色的流苏，顺着尖跟的鞋显出了优美的小腿曲线，直隐入山本的两腿之间。

 

“ ‘ **我想我族的继承人将很快诞生** ——’ ”山本嗤笑一声。

 

“真不像你那个忧郁症的哥哥会写出的东西。我一直以为他会死在主管要他批注的案宗里，但是世人应该会以为他是死在某个贵姬的床上了吧。”

 

山本的鸟笼里此时挤满了歪着脖子注视太田的绿乌鸦。它们的眼漆黑如夜；后排的乌鸦发出嘈杂的尖叫，在铁栏里飞来飞去，拍动的翅膀击打着金属鸟笼。尖叫和振翅络绎不绝。

**“Mort！Mort！Mort！Mor——t！”（死，死，死，死！）**

 

它们张开鸟喙，发出嘈杂不断，尖锐又粗哑的嘶鸣。

 

长时间的跪伏使太田陷入迷幻而嗡隆的晕眩。他几乎幻想着听到了当初血管离断时交错摩擦的声音；血与气一起涌入了他的喉管，那是异常的鲜腥，甜蜜，疼痛和冰凉。而他的哥哥在这死亡一般的“咯咯咯”声中红着眼看着他。

“我只能这样做——” 他的声音似乎是从另外一个世界中传过来。

 

 

 

“仰赖总管的恩惠，褫夺你的姓氏，救了你一命。”山本放下手中印着绿乌鸦家徽的茶盏，用拇指和食指轻轻掐住太田的下颌抬起，露出太田柔软白皙的喉咙。

 

那里有一道已经愈合的细细的白色疤痕，像一条丑陋的，趴在太田脖颈上的白色蠕虫。

 

只有王赐给贵族的最锋利的霜铁匕首才办得到这样的伤口，它们阴沉又锋利，能顺滑地切开血肉和关节，在足够快速的条件下甚至能让切面完美地贴合原处，以至于几个年轻气盛的贵族因为炫技而丢了命。

 

 

“但是现在记住，你的命是我的。”

（“Mort！Mort！Mort！Mor——t！”）

 

“ **是您的，主人** 。”太田长长的睫毛温顺地低垂着，他的喉骨滚动了一下，这些并没有逃出山本的眼。

 

 **很乖** 。她俯下身轻轻地抚摸了他锋利的唇角。


	6. 圣堂

 

 

冈田在这居城的沉思之林为她建了一座白色的小圣堂。

这是一座纤细又精致的小建筑物，坐落在整片沉思之林最为谧静之处。从藏书塔往东北方向远眺，能看到它在遥远山麓中露出白色的镀金的穹顶。

 

就在整片林木中最大，最繁茂的那棵娑罗树旁。

 

冈田第一次领她来这里之前，她从未见过这么大的娑罗树。

 

冈田告诉她那是千百年前王所手植。那树标志着最雄壮惨烈的古战场。那树上冷峻的人面刻印是王亲手持剑所刻，那树被神祗所附，红色的树脂直到今天还汩汩流淌。

村山惊惶地几乎就要立时地拜倒在那古树旁。

 

如同无数海境的皇族一样，村山的命名仪式在面朝着海洋的圣堂举行。海神雕像犹如一尊巨兽俯视着整座圣堂。彼时的村山还在襁褓中，花眼的黑衣老主教艰难地辨认出村山的名字之后，由挂着银饰的指引修士在水晶的盂中受洗。然后向海洋抛掷牲物以保佑平安。

 

在村山的眼中，神祗向来严肃不可侵犯。向神祗的祈愿，必得以所有之物换取：献上自己的敬畏与忠诚，祈祷神祗的仁慈——

 

但是她伏下的身子被冈田拦住了。

 

“中京的人 **只跪拜王** 。”冈田笑起来。“我们并不敬仰神祗。”

 

边境的信仰属于森林、溪流和岩石的古老神明。海境的信仰来自广大汹涌的水域和漫无光线的神秘海底，这些神的名字都是秘密。

 

这都与中京的子民不同。在他们的认知里。生命来自灵魂之流，赤裸脱出，赤裸复归。

 

 

 

他弯腰把她抱起，突然的失重使她紧紧拽住他胸前的波西米亚衬衣。

冈田原地坐下来，连着村山的白色衬裙如波浪一样静止在冈田的怀里。他张开手臂，围成一个完美的圆，将村山环绕其中。像柔和包容溪水的狭长山谷与川。沉思林中柔软的苔藓鲜嫩又凉爽地触碰着村山光裸的脚踝。

 

“自冈田家存在之始，王就存在。王是瞬间，也是永恒。”冈田的眼睛沉郁又深邃。“没有人知道王度过了多少个长夏和凛冬。”

 

“比起永恒存在的王，我们是微不足道的。”冈田似乎陷入了某种怔忡，他的目光似乎像是叶月清晨海面上浓重的雾。

他的声音似乎也是从极遥远极遥远的海面上传过来，带着回音的嗡隆；“王是永恒，王也是美丽本身。”

 

可能王的美丽与永恒的存在正是一种对短暂的生的诱惑和毒害。

生是如此脆弱，充满瑕疵，不可逆又充满羞耻。这白驹过瞬的唯一的美在永恒这样的毒害之前简直不是对手，它马上崩溃、毁灭，连同短暂的生命与蜉蝣等同。

 

“但是 **王在沉睡** 。”村山喃喃道。她向上仰望着。

那是冈田的脖颈，连带着从娑罗树叶的空隙投下来涂上去的光。无比白皙和光滑，细腻如同玉石，洋溢着少年的肌肤所透出的些许纤细和冷峻。

 

“ **王会苏醒** 。”冈田顿了一下。“即便王如我们一样，来自灵魂之流。”

 

 

 

 

 

“唯一的灵魂存在于肉体。”冈田握着村山的右手，举到他的薄唇边轻轻亲吻。

她并不理解冈田对自己嘴唇的厌恶。那只是对自己的美尚未意识的幼稚罢了。村山想。

 

村山又一次在被他环抱的时候被他的薄唇吸引。那是炎热的旱季里枯干的花朵的边缘一样微微翘起的嘴唇。

 

 

在某次情事的浪潮退却之后她终于有勇气仰望他沉睡的脸孔。

 

他会用他的薄唇吻她的胸尖儿。他微眯着眼与那里接吻。他淡色的唇那时就格外鲜丽，炽烈又温热，在夜晚的光芒与梦幻之间是一团猩红色繁笺花一样的火。

如同一个放射性物体。他的魅力如此危险，让她在被羞耻煎熬的同时也被迷惑。他的双手轻轻地拢着她的蝴蝶骨向上，她烧红着脸颊低头注视他——连着自己坦率的血液充胀和他因为衔着什么而微微张开的唇。

 

她并没认识到自己是多么诚实，不过此时并不重要。

她终于知道他接吻时是什么神情，他侧着头，安静又温顺，安静又温顺地——

 

 **吮吸** 。

 

 

 

 

 

一只绿乌鸦从深密的树影里跃起，抖动翅膀扑向天空。

“咝——”冈田的犬齿尖儿划破了村山的食指，村山不由得呻吟出声。她抬头望向冈田琥珀色的眼，发觉惊醒自己这弥散神识的微妙痛觉被冈田冷静地注视着。

 

冈田看进她的眼里去。“这是灵魂与肉体相连。”

 

破坏部分，产生痛觉，继而被灵魂感知。

 

我们可以在思想里描绘一个完整的圆。一个完整的永恒，一座无法崩塌的白色巨塔。如柏拉图所想，它们无形，不由任何一个部分组成，从而不被瓦解，不被毁坏。

 

 

冈田的声音流动，像泉。

“死亡或者生命，以及冥冥中的相遇，其实都有其哲学。”

 

 

这是第一次冈田将心中所想付诸言语。

 

“这是很奇妙的事情。难道不是吗？”

 

这些无形的日常几乎令人感谢。

他时而会陷入这样的无用的思考。相逢，分离，失败与错误。还有幸福。

如果把人具有的一切思想都作为各种迷妄来考虑，那么必须具有第三种立场，这一种思想在不同的个体里会超越时间被继承——

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**这不是了解或者感叹。而是迷惑。**

**而且这种从根底上动摇生命的迷惑其实必定与命运、而不是与生命联系在一起。**

 

 

 

 

 

但是村山并没听见接下来的话。她靠在冈田的胸口睡着了。

 

 

冈田注视着熟睡的村山。

村山陷入睡眠的样子与熊类的幼崽类似。

软乎乎，毛茸茸有点儿稚拙，她的睡梦也富盈地流动，好像可以流淌过整个凛冬。

冈田从手指上感受到她的温暖。一种女性肉体的形状，馥郁又柔和，有如春天的原野，让人想到幼小的妹妹，微笑的婴儿，少女和母亲。

 

他轻轻地亲吻在他怀里熟睡的她的额头。

 

 **这是一个好下午。** 他想。

 

 

 

 


	7. 梨奈

 

　晚夏宁静的月光，在城堡的屋顶上镀了一层温柔的银，倾泻直下的光，使长廊内部充满了夜一般的黑暗。

 

早坂走过长廊。

他穿了件乳白和银色相间的天鹅绒上衣，以及滚着黑狐狸皮边的灰色丝绸手套。小小的数支银瓶静止在他手里。

 

他在覆盖黑绸的肖像画前停下，温柔缓慢地揭开一条条黑绸，于是那黑绸下的许多画作曝露在空气里。

 

 

 

 

 

 

终于他停在某一幅画作前。他揭去那画作上的绸，登上了便梯，与那等身画像的眼睛平视。

 

R.O. OKADA.

那画作是约150年以前冈田家某位骁勇善战的女先祖的画像，尺寸并不与其他画作的规模有何区别，画面大半部分是山峦的暗绿色波涛，甚至在这最暗的夜晚里都在微微地鼓动着。那位先祖的琥珀色眼睛清澈，仁慈，又倔强。

 

他合上眼帘，将冰凉的脸颊贴在冰凉的相框上，他脸颊上的绒毛轻轻地抚着画作，那是最温柔的情人的抚摸。

 

“梨奈。”他合上了他长长睫毛的眼，喃喃道。

 

 

城堡仍在熟睡，黎明前的黑暗如水般晶亮。

**Author's Note:**

> 会重新整理故事框架……（逃跑中）


End file.
